


Near Miss

by siriusmistake



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Action Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Non-Binary Runner Five, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusmistake/pseuds/siriusmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel is still miles away, and all kinds of unknown dangers stand between them and home. Five knows they should be afraid, but running at Sara's side is the safest they've ever felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Miss

"The zoms are right behind you, you've got to move faster!" Sam pleads as his runners race down the forest path, skipping over roots and ducking under branches, the moans of the living dead echoing through the woods around them.

"We're running as fast as we can, Sam," Sara replies, gasping for breath. "This trail isn't making it easy."

"Look, I'll try and find you an escape route, just..." Five lets Sam's shaky voice and the erratic clacking of his keyboard fade into the background as they trust in Sara's reflexes, following as she sidesteps an overgrown thorn bush and continues around a corner.

"There! That hill coming up on our right," she suggests. "It's steep; they'll never be able to get up it." Sam starts to express misgivings, but Sara's already taking the slope at a sprint, feet kicking up fallen leaves and hands clawing at the soft ground underneath as she scrambles up to a boulder just out of arm's reach and then turns to encourage Five to do the same.

One step into their ascent proves that it won't be as easy as Runner Eight made it look. Five's toes sink into the deep, loose dirt, and the incline is so sharp that they're practically upright as they lunge forward and begin to climb. With a quick glance showing no handholds available, they dig their fingers directly into the soil, but fail to gain purchase. The surface slides out from under them, erasing any progress.

Sam's frantic shouting in their ear and Sara's steady urging from above combine with the groans and growls of the approaching zombies, dissolving their concentration. They're trying to determine whether it's too late to give up on this route and keep heading along their original course when the pack turns the corner and closes in, the rotten stench of walking corpses overwhelming their senses. 

Five panics and redoubles their efforts, their thoughts a blank turmoil, until Sara reaches down and grabs hold of their wrist, gripping hard enough to hurt. A strong yank is enough to swing her fellow runner out of harm's way, their arms and legs flailing in open air as their feet leave the ground. 

The last thing Five feels is skeletal fingers dragging at their hair and catching on their jacket before they hit the hillside, the landing knocking the wind out of them. They awkwardly clamber up next to their partner on the ridge, then turn to watch the pursuing undead struggle against the same hurdle while they catch their breath. 

They look over at the woman who saved their life and startle when they meet her eyes. Their faces are only inches apart, and Five sees a touch of concern behind the sparkle of adventurous thrill in her gaze. Abel is still miles away, and all kinds of unknown dangers stand between them and home. They know they should be afraid, but running at Sara's side is the safest they've ever felt.

"We'd best be going, Five." Another glimpse downward confirms that the zombies are close to overcoming the obstacle before them. The initial wave is buried knee-deep in the earth at the base of the hill, and the rear of the pack is piling over them in an attempt to reach their prey. It's time to move.

Sam doesn't comment, but Five can hear his deliberately slow, calming breaths through their headset. They know the radio operator won't truly be able to breathe properly until all of his friends are safely back within the township's walls. 

The runners make their slow way upward, their passage loosening brittle stones that tumble down the slope and their footprints disappearing under the cascades of dirt that follow, covering the struggling zombies below. More often than not, they find themselves touching – Sara's hand a firm brace against Five's back, their grip supporting her elbow. Shoulders and arms brush as they continue together along their journey.

After what feels like hours, they finally arrive at the summit, another helping hand from Sara getting Five over the crest of the hill. They stand side by side, regaining their breath as they take in the view of the forested valley spread out below them, the sun just beginning to dip towards the horizon. The memory of previous terror is already fading in Five's mind, leaving only a solidified trust in the teammate beside them. Seeing the sunlight glint off her sweat-soaked muscles and glow in the halo of stray strands framing her face, they realize they have never wanted to kiss anyone more than they do in that moment.

Five becomes acutely aware of the fact that Sara hasn't let go of their hand yet, just as they notice there's still dirt clinging to their sticky skin and crusted under their fingernails. They try to discreetly brush off the worst of it, scrubbing the palm of their free hand against their skirt. The movement catches her attention, and she laughs at the sheepish expression on her companion's face. They stand that way for a while – hand-in-hand, Sara's eyes glittering with amusement at Five's flushed cheeks and shy gaze, the shadows lengthening around them - before Sara interrupts the silence.

"Come on, Five, let's go. Sam will start to worry about us." After listening for his instructions, she starts off down the opposite side of the hill, in the direction of home. Five follows, knowing in their heart that as long as they have Sam Yao's voice in one ear and Sara Smith's in the other, they will feel safe in the treacherous environment the world has become.


End file.
